1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction tools generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel clamp to assist in mounting building materials to ceiling or wall framing members.
2. Background Art
When installing building materials, such as sheetrock panels, overhead or on walls, it usually necessary to have two workers place each panel in place and hold it there while one or both of the workers nails, or otherwise secures, the panel to the structural framing members. If one worker is alone, he may rely on various types of props to hold one end of the panel while he begins to nail the other end of the panel.
Some attempts have been made to provide tools to assist in mounting construction materials in such situations:
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,271, issued Nov. 13, 1956, to Kane, describes a carpenter's board holding bracket for assisting in attaching sheathing to joists or studs which includes an inverted U-shaped portion which fits over the edge of the joist or stud opposite to the edge to which the sheathing is being attached.
For another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,015, issued Apr. 27, 1976, to Taylor et al., describes a ceiling hanger which includes a horizontal base plate, on which an edge of wallboard can be placed, depending from an inverted U-shaped portion which fits over the top edge of a joist.
A substantial disadvantage of both of the above tools is that neither can be employed when there is material already installed on top of the joist or on the rear of the studs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a ceiling clamp to assist in the installation of building materials on joists or studs which clamp can be employed when other material is already installed on top of the joists or at the rear of the studs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a clamp which is easy to use.
It if an additional object of the invention to provide such a clamp which is economical to construct.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.